Hearts and Red Tape
by bluemimosa
Summary: Kenshin has to prove he's. . . Himura Kenshin?


Hearts and Red tape

Some days he really liked his job.

While a desk job in city hall might not have the potential for adventure and glory other government jobs had, it did offer a decent salary and nice working conditions. The fact that it was indoors alone made it superior to his former job with the police. And since all births, marriages, divorces and deaths in the town had to be reported to this office he felt like he had a finger on the pulse of life. He liked that people came to him when they had good news. Take today for example.

There hadn't been any marriages in awhile but now that October was over he expected to see them again. He wasn't disappointed. A small group entered just before lunch time and it wasn't hard to see which was the couple and which the witnesses. They were a cute young couple but obviously a bit nervous.

The bride to be was easy—Kamiya Kaoru had lived her entire life within two miles of city hall and her family register was up to date if a bit empty. The groom was another story.

"How come there's no Himura family register?"

"There isn't a Himura family, per se; I added the family name myself"

"Oh, back in '72 when that became legal?"

The man paled a bit. "Earlier than that actually."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So you added it when it was illegal?"

"There was a war on and I wanted to be taken seriously as a swordsman. It's not like I claimed to be a Fujiwara."

"Well, since family names have become mandatory now we'll consider that water under the bridge. Where were you born?"

"Somewhere around Kyoto."

"You don't remember exactly where?"

"I was rather young at the time."

He could feel a headache coming on. "I don't suppose you're on any Buddhist temple records."

"Not that I know of."

"Let me guess you somehow missed the census too."

At this point Miss Kamiya began to get impatient. "Is all this questioning really necessary?"

"It is rather important to establish identity. You wouldn't want to marry him and find out later he was a burakumin or something would you?"

"I don't care if he is. He's Kenshin and I want to marry him—sometime before the New Year if possible." At this point Miss Kamiya's friend let out a gasp and realizing how forward she had just been the girl turned her head aside and blushed.

"For future reference it's not wise to tell off someone you want to do something for you but you seem like nice kids. Mr. Himura is there anyone who can corroborate that you actually exist?"

"Chief Uramura can vouch for me."

"The police chief? I suppose he's also the one who gave you permission to wear that sword."

"Um, actually, yes."

Surprisingly, Mr. Himura remained calm when a messenger was sent over to the police station to see if the chief would be willing to corroborate the redhead's story.

Maybe it hadn't been a bluff. While they were waiting for Hiro and the chief to return he decided to make polite conversation.

"This is a bit of an unusual situation. Often families adopt son-in-laws when the only child is a daughter. And here you'll be staying in the Kamiya house yet you're taking his name?"

"Well, I can't very well adopt my own husband can I?" Besides, she added lifting her chin, "the school and the style will still be under the name Kamiya, It's not like it's going to disappear."

At this point they were interrupted by Hiro and Chief Uramura. He had thought the chief would just send a note but here he was in person grinning like an uncle at the young man in question.

"Chief, can you verify that this man's identity?"

"Yes, I have it on very good authority"

"All right then. If you would consent to be one of the witnesses I believe we have some paperwork to fill out."

Later when names had been signed, official seals had been affixed, a small processing fee had been paid and a register for the newly created Himura family had been written up, he handed the couple their certificate of acceptance of notification of marriage. They both bowed their thanks. He smiled "I expect to see you back here in a year or two"

"Oro?"

"What? Is there so sort of renewal?"

"No but I also handle registration of births."

At this they both turned red. Yes, some days he really enjoyed his job.

Author's note: I came up with this story after a mailing list I was on started discussing what weddings would have been like in Meiji Japan. I did a little research and found out that the only a couple would really have to do to get officially married was register it with the government. This got me thinking about whether Kenshin would even legally exist. He's had a busy life but I doubt he left much of a papertrail.


End file.
